Addicted To You
by EchoFallsFromGrace
Summary: Foxxay. Misty and Cordelia share some songs.


The USB key glistened silver in Cordelia Goode's hand. Under the light of the greenhouse's bulbs, the metal was bright, but what it contained was brighter to her, meant more to her.

She wasn't tired of Stevie Nicks. She could never get tired of Stevie Nicks, Fleetwood Mac, not when Misty Day sung along, not when she twirled to the incessant beat, not when she swayed and hummed and did her best to keep herself from letting the music take her over, body and soul. Those moments, Cordelia loved the best. Those moments, she cherished.

But she figured, if she simply _broadened_ Misty's horizons, then she'd get more chances to see the girl shine.

The USB key held her favorite songs, artists, the ones she played the most when she was alone and her laptop before her, open on a file or on a bank account or on emails proclaiming witchcraft. They helped her relax, feel. And she hoped and prayed to the deepest parts of her soul that they'd do the same for the necromancer.

Her fingers froze against the leaves of her plants as the greenhouse door opened behind her. Her breath caught in her throat, and she felt a burning in her chest, and she couldn't pinpoint the cause. The anxiety of being found, echoes of her old life. The love she held for the wild blonde, the feral blonde, fanfares of her newfound power and glory.

"Miss Delia!" Misty's voice was soft, but held so much joy, so much grace. She added in a whisper. "Hi."

Cordelia turned, dark eyes gleaming. "Misty, hi."

"Ready for another day?" The swamp witch asked as she sauntered to the Supreme's side. She glanced over her shoulder. "Whatcha workin' on?"

"I'm just," The headmistress sighed as she waved her hand vaguely, trying so hard to ignore the girl pressed up against her back. Misty had no boundaries, never had had any, so incredibly tactile as she was. "Bringing some plants back to perfection."

The younger woman nodded, her bottom lip between her teeth. "I meant that thing in your hand, actually."

"Oh, _oh_." Cordelia glanced down at her fingers, gripping the key tight. "Yes, ah-"

"Ya okay?"

"Completely," The older blonde took a slow breath. "Fine."  
She jumped as Misty pinched her hip lightly, grinning like a wildcat.

"You're shakin' like a leaf, I'm havin' a hard time believin' ya."

"Too much coffee this morning?"

"Right." Misty took a step back. "What is it?"

Cordelia let out a little sigh, both missing the girl's touch, and extremely grateful that she'd backed off, her heart hammering against her ribs. "It's a USB key."

"It doesn't look like a key."

"It goes in the computer. It's for you."

Misty let out a nervous laugh and took another step back. "No, Miss Delia, leavin' me with a computer ain't a good idea." She scuffed her boot on the cement floor. "Last time I was left with one, it started smokin'. Zoe was real angry."

Cordelia laughed as she shook her head. "Don't worry, I'll teach you how to use it."

"What does it do?"

"It, ah, holds things. Files. So you can transport them from one computer to the other." She held out the object, letting it dangle from its cord.

"This one, holds music."

Misty's blue-green eyes suddenly shone. "Music?" She breathed out, fingers reaching out to close around the key.

The headmistress's voice softened. "Yes." She let the cord go and it fell against Misty's hand. "I took the liberty of going through my own music, I thought you might like hearing other things. Not that Stevie isn't great, I just, you know." She stuttered.

Misty glanced at her. "Yeah, I know." She fingered the key gingerly. "How many songs are on this?"

Taken by surprise by the nature of the question, Cordelia scrunched her face in thought. "I-I'm not sure. I didn't check. Two hundred, I'm guessing."

"Oh." Misty blushed. "That's, quite a lot. It might take me a few days. Ya know, get the feel of them, before I can get back to ya."

"Yeah, yes of course." Cordelia nodded her head, waving her head as if meant nothing. _I should have thought this through_. "Especially, I mean, you might not like them."

"I'm sure I'll like them. They come from ya, Miss Delia." She fell into the term of authority so easily.

"That's sweet of you."

Misty moved past the headmistress and rounded the table to stand across from her, eyes riveted on the key. "I could, maybe, fetch your laptop? We could play a few songs, help pass the time."

_What if I want time to halt? What do I have to do for that?_ "What about Stevie? We always play Stevie." Cordelia cocked her head to the side.

"Yeah." The necromancer shrugged. "I figured, ya might like to hear somethin' else for a change."

"No, no I love Stevie. I love it." _I love- Well._

"Where's your laptop?"

"Mist-"

The wild blonde was already headed out the door. "In your office?"

"I-" Cordelia let out a sigh. "Yes." Her knuckles gripped the table tight. She added in a whisper. "You'll be the death of me yet, Misty Day."

She was thankful that her desktop background was nothing more than a picture of the academy, immaculate as her files were, hidden deep inside the hard drive. The only folders that dared clutter her desktop were simple. "Enrollment". "Accounting". "Personal". And recently added, "Music".

But that was Cordelia Goode. Immaculate.

She'd spent hours making lists. Pros and cons, as to why this USB key would be a good idea. She'd been sure it'd bring her closer to Misty. But she hadn't meant like this, with the girl trying her hardest, tongue sticking out, to navigate with the trackpad that just didn't seem to want to know the touch of her fingers.

And she hadn't even entertained the notion of the swamp witch deciding to play the songs in the greenhouse. She should have. But she hadn't.  
She cursed her luck silently as Misty fit the key into the port on the side of her Macbook with the aid of the headmistress's slender fingers. She let out a little squeal as the laptop dinged in recognition, turning back slightly to grin at Cordelia, and the Supreme smiled in return, her chest puffing out in a bizarre sense of pride. She could swear her ribs were going to split.

"Oh, iTunes. I know what _that_ is, Queenie showed me." Misty jumped in place. "I have my own account and all that, ya know? I've got all of Stevie's discs on there. But maybe I can put your music in there too."

"I'll see what I can do." Cordelia offered. The swamp witch nodded and pressed play, putting the volume to full blast. She abandoned the computer in Cordelia's arms and moved to the other side of the greenhouse to pick up some gloves before immersing herself into her work, hips swaying to an unknown beat.

Cordelia watched her, a faint feeling of confusion passing through her system as the swamp witch continued to dance.

Castle of Glass, by Linkin Park.

_Oh good job Cordelia. Great song to start out with. What were you thinking?_ The headmistress closed her eyes.

She felt Misty's blue-green gaze, and she glanced up as the necromancer frowned questioningly at her.

The question went unspoken. Cordelia nodded slightly, reassuringly, and the wild blonde went back to working on the hanging plants, listening intently, the headmistress guessed, to the lyrics, to what they said.

Silent moments passed and as the song ended, Misty's fingers flitted with the trackpad, effectively turning the sound down. Cordelia couldn't make out the next song, but it played on behind them.

"I just had an idea, Miss Delia."

"Oh?"

"What if-" Misty paused thoughtfully. "What if we shared music? We're in here all the time. Maybe one day ya bring in a new song, and the next me, and so on and so forth, ya know?" She smiled at Cordelia.

"I, yeah. That sounds like a good idea." The Supreme nodded, desperately trying to find something for her fingers to do as they trembled.

"Since ya brought the first one, I'll be bringin' one tomorrow." Misty added, sensing her trepidations. "I'll have a look through lists of similar artists to Stevie."

OOOOOOooooooOOOOOO

"I stayed up half the night, tryin' to find somethin' good." The swamp witch began as she entered the greenhouse, the door barely having time to close behind her. "I didn't. I have no idea what ya like, ya know? Ya listen to Stevie with me but you've never mentioned what ya like. And I couldn't get that key of yours to work again. And I couldn't possibly wake one of the girls to ask, I figured, it'd have been kinda rude."

"Misty."

The necromancer wrung her fingers together. "On top of that, I didn't ask ya who that artist was, the one that sang yesterday? So I couldn't check him out, and even if I could have, you've probably listened to all his songs, so what'd be the point?"

"Misty?"

"Yes?"

"Whatever you found, I'm sure it'll be fine." Cordelia gave her a brave smile. "And even if I don't like it, that just means you'll know more about me."

The wild blonde nodded slowly. "Music is the key to the soul."

"That too." The Supreme set her gloves down on the work bench and dried her hands on a nearby towel. "What'd you find?"

"I went so far into the YouTube." The necromancer moved to the laptop in the corner of the room and opened it. "I started with Shakira, then found my way to the Black Eyed Peas, and by midnight I was looking at The Turtles? They're kinda weird." She continued, heading to Cordelia's internet browser. "But I found this one song, by this group called The Temptations." She typed slowly into the search bar and turned back to Cordelia as the page loaded. "I liked it, I thought ya might."

The song began playing behind her as she took the Supreme's hands in hers, dragging her to the middle of the room to start swaying with her.

Cordelia recognized it as _My Girl,_ and she couldn't stop the blush that crept up her cheeks as Misty twirled her.

"Ya know this song!"

"Is it obvious?"

Misty's hands came to rest on Cordelia's hips as she laughed. "Yes, you're moving to the beat without my help. Usually, I have to drag ya into dancin' with me."

The alchemist rolled her eyes. "Drag is such a hard word."

"It's true."

Cordelia didn't argue anymore, letting the girl guide her instead. The necromancer cocked her head back and forth as she hummed along to the song, her hair as wild as her moves, and the headmistress couldn't help herself from smiling.

"Hmm, do ya have an idea yet for your song?"

Cordelia shook her head softly. "No."

OOOOOOooooooOOOOOO

The Supreme's glasses reflected her laptop's bright light as she surfed the net, midnight having already passed hours before. She knew she had class that morning, but she just couldn't find anything that fit Misty well, even though she knew she wasn't supposed to be looking for something specific.

She just didn't want to see the swamp witch's mouth turn down at her choice of music.

She finally settled on one of her first picks, thinking it'd make the girl at least laugh a little. It was certainly different.

And of course, as fate would have it, she didn't get a wink of sleep that morning. She'd yawned straight through her class on witch history (had she remembered to assign homework?) and wasn't quite sure of what she'd eaten for lunch, if anything. She was lucky she'd hadn't fallen asleep in her cereal at breakfast.

Her eyes snapped open as she heard the greenhouse door creak, and she turned, alarmed, to find Misty making her way over.

The necromancer grinned at her. "Where ya sleepin'?"

"No."

"Right. Ya were just layin' in your arms and snorin' for kicks."

Cordelia's eyes grew wide as she stammered. "I-I don't snore."

Misty giggled. "Ya do." She held up her fingers to demonstrate. "A little bit. Just a tiny bit." She cocked her head to the side. "Were ya up late?"

"Yes, I was looking for a song."

"Did ya find one?"

"Yes." Cordelia smiled widely and reached for her laptop. "I hope you'll like it." She added with a blush.

"I'm sure I will. Play it!" The swamp witch urged, tightening her shawl around her shoulders.

"It's called Dark Horse." The Supreme explained as she pressed play. The beat began, and Misty raised an eyebrow at the older blonde, before letting the music overtake her. She seemed to like it, and Cordelia softly smiled.

Misty's hands went up into the air, her shawl falling around her like rain as she began to undulate her hips, the rest of her following. By the time Katy Perry sang out "So you wanna play with magic" the first time, the necromancer had taken Cordelia and tugged her to her side, dancing against her, blue-green eyes teasing as she bit her lower lip.

"M-Mist-?"

"Hmm, let it flow through ya." The cajun queen shook her head. "It's different but it's good."

_Cause once you're mine, once you're mine,_

_There's no going back._

Cordelia nodded breathlessly, her eyes raking down Misty's body. She wanted the courage to dance along with Misty, but it wasn't exactly her style. Though she didn't have a style. While the necromancer easily let the music overtake her, it took a little more for the Supreme to get into it. Misty rolled her hips against Cordelia's own, biting her lower lip.

She was about to reach out, her fingers grazing against the necromancer's shirt, when Misty pulled away, suddenly laughing.

"W-what is it?"

"This part, what is it?" Misty giggled out, pointing at the screen. Cordelia turned around, dark eyes searching the laptop.

"It's, ah, rap."

"Rap?" The swamp witch made her way over, hands at her side, shawl flat against her back. "What the hell is he sayin'?"

"I chose this song for Katy. Not for Juicy J." The Supreme protested weakly.

That sent the girl into another fit of laughter. "What kinda name is Juicy J?"

Cordelia raised an eyebrow. "Your name is Misty Day."

The necromancer shook her head, smiling. "Point taken." She took the headmistress's hands in hers. "Sorry about that, I just can't take rap seriously."

"I should have thought about it."

"Don't apologize, it's a good song. Except for," She let go of one hand to wave vaguely at the laptop as Juicy J finished his verse, teeth glinting in the video. "-that."

Cordelia blushed.

"I especially like the lyrics."

"I chose them because they reminded me of you." The headmistress said quickly. "You once said you didn't want to be an enemy. And you're badass when you get angry."

"I never get angry."

Cordelia cocked her head to the side, and Misty answered with a blush of her own.

OOOOOOooooooOOOOOO

"Ya said Dark Horse reminded ya of me." Misty said, coming up to Cordelia's side. It was early morning, and the Supreme was surprised to find the necromancer already in the greenhouse. "Well, I was able to find something that reminded me of ya." She grinned down at the alchemist, and the older blonde couldn't help but blush back.

"Okay."

The swamp witch maneuvered the Supreme onto a stool and once she made sure she was comfortable, brought the laptop to the island. "Her name is Lady Gaga. You know her?"

Cordelia smiled. "Yes, yes I know her."

Misty's tongue was out, and she let out a little 'ah!' once she found the song, the screen brightening her blue-green eyes. She pressed play and sat on her own stool, hand between her knees, leg jiggling in anticipation.

Cordelia watched her attentively as the song began.

_In your brown eyes I walked away_

_In your brown eyes I couldn't stay_

_In your brown eyes you'll watch her go_

_Then turn the record on and wonder what went wrong_

_What went wrong_

The Supreme's fingernails were digging into the skin above her knee as her dark eyes raked over Misty, feeling self-conscious. "This reminds you of me?"

The cajun queen glanced up, taken back.

_In your brown eyes I was feeling low_

_'Cause theyre brown eyes and you never know_

_Got some brown eyes but I saw her face_

_I knew that it was wrong_

_So baby, turn the record on, play that song_

"I, I mean," She took a small breath. "Yes. In a way."

"In a way?" Cordelia echoed. Misty didn't respond, breaking gaze to look down at her fingers. She shrugged half-heartedly, mumbling to herself.  
The two fell quiet again and let the song finish by itself, and when it did, Misty scooped the computer into her arms and began to leave. Cordelia could have sworn the girl let out a little sigh of relief.

"Where are you going?"

The necromancer paused and glanced back, frowning. "Upstairs."

"You don't want to work today?"

"I, didn't sleep well last night. I might take a nap."

Cordelia cocked her head to the side and sighed. "I like the song, Misty."

"Ya, ya do?" The swamp witch asked softly, feeling rather small all of a sudden. The Supreme nodded encouragingly and beckoned her over.

"Your songs are perfect, okay? Never worry about me not liking them. They come from you, I'll like them." The headmistress reassured her, passing her hand over the girl's arm. "Listen to me, I sound like a primary school teacher."

"You're fine." Misty smiled softly, gazing down at the Supreme's wandering hands. Noting the look, Cordelia retreated into herself.

"Are you staying then?"

The younger blonde nodded slowly and set the laptop down on the island.

OOOOOOooooooOOOOOO

Cordelia and Misty had watched quite a few movies together since the girl had joined the coven, since Cordelia had inherited the Supremacy, and it turned out that the swamp witch had a hidden love for musicals. Her favorite film was Nightmare Before Christmas, and since then they'd watched Hairspray, Phantom of the Opera, and every Stephen Sondheim the necromancer could get her hands on. It annoyed the hell out of Madison.

And so Cordelia'd chosen her next song carefully from a musical they had yet to see (They'd agreed to see it on Broadway later that year), but that they knew all the lyrics to, having put it on during many road trips to meetings, Stevie's discs having been read through already.

Misty watched her from the corner of her eye as she sprayed a hanging plant and as Cordelia played with the mouse on her screen, waiting for the laptop to properly boot up. Her voice was soft. "What'd ya pick?"

"You'll see. Don't be impatient."

Misty smirked and turned back to her plant, but her eyes flitted to Cordelia's figure every few seconds. Her face lit up as she heard the first few notes, and she whipped around to squeal at the headmistress.

"Les Misérables!"

Cordelia's knees almost buckled. "God I love it when you use that accent."

"The French one?"

The older blonde nodded avidly. She admitted with a blush. "I wasn't any good with languages when I was younger, but you seem to have quite the handle."

The necromancer frowned. "I _never_ speak in French, not around ya."

"You talk in your sleep." Cordelia shrugged.

The swamp witch threw the woman a wry look. "Why are ya up and listenin'?" Cordelia shook her head, grinning and turned to lean back against the counter, the edge digging into her lower back. Misty sidled up to her side and put down her watering can, leaning instinctively into Cordelia's personal space.

"Maybe I should teach ya."

"Maybe you should."

Misty grinned but fell silent, her fingers tapping out a soft beat as she mouthed the words to Valjean's _Suddenly_. After a few seconds, with Cordelia watching her intently, she fell silent and she looked down at her feet, question in her blue-green eyes as she truly listened to the lyrics.

Of course she knew them. She'd sang them hundreds of times. _But Cordelia's chosen this song for a reason, hasn't she?_ The Supreme glanced down at her own shoes, a rather blank look in her dark eyes. _It means somethin'. Don't it._

_Nevermore alone_

_Nevermore apart_

_You have warmed my heart like the sun._

_You have brought the gift of life_

_And love so long denied me._

"I know what I'm gettin' ya for tomorrow."

Cordelia looked up, surprised. "You do?"

"Yeah."

The alchemist smiled softly.

OOOOOOooooooOOOOOO

Cordelia's arms were full with top soil bags, and she bumped the greenhouse door open with her hip, smiling at Misty as she waltzed in. The necromancer hastily threw her gloves down and walked over to help, wiping her hands down on her skirt. She took two of the bags into her own arms and followed the Supreme to the back of the greenhouse.

"What's that playing?" Cordelia asked, placing the bags in a neat pile.

"Your song."

The alchemist glanced up, dark eyes bright. "Oh, already?"

"It started as you came in." Misty took Cordelia's hands in hers and helped her up. She tugged her back into the main room, her hands falling to her hips before they fell away. She bit her lower lip. "And of course, it's over. Let me play it again, yeah?"

Cordelia nodded, and grinned. "How many times have you listened to it?"

"A few dozen. I just really wanted the feel of it." She turned to face the Supreme, eyes hard. "I take this seriously."

The alchemist looked away, taken aback by the swamp witch's tone. "I do too, Misty." The necromancer softened and she smiled sheepishly, apologizing silently.

The music began, and Cordelia couldn't help but think that Stevie Nicks could easily sing the song, and it only made her smile wider at Misty's giddyness. She listened to the words as the swamp witch bustled around the room, obviously trying to keep herself occupied. She glanced back over her shoulder as the Supreme jumped up on the counter to sit comfortably between her potted plants. Her gaze softened as she watched Cordelia, and the other woman blushed.

_For you, I'd wait 'til kingdom come._

_Until my day, my day is done._

_And say you'll come, and set me free,_

_Just say you'll wait, you'll wait for me._

Was Cordelia even breathing anymore? She couldn't tell.

_I hear you laugh, I heard you sing,_

_"I wouldn't change a single thing."_

And Misty was singing along softly, having broken gaze to shield herself from her own embarrassment. Cordelia wiped at the tears threatening to fall from her dark eyes before the necromancer could see, and she instantly knew what song she'd reply with.

OOOOOOooooooOOOOOO

Misty's chin rested comfortably on Cordelia's shoulder, her front to the older blonde's back, her fingers tight around the woman's waist as she buried her head in the Supreme's silky strands. Her blush could have powered a small city.

"You alright?"

"Yeah, it's-it's a good song." Misty nodded against her, her nose inadvertently nuzzling Cordelia's ear. The alchemist's chin tilted sideways a bit, so that her brown eyes could gaze into Misty's blue-green ones.

"Are you upset with me?"

"Never." There was a pause. "But I did miss ya."

"I'm sorry I had to leave for a week, but business meetings come with the Supremacy." Cordelia bit her lower lip. "I would have sent you the song then, but I wanted to be here with you."

"I would have waited for ya anyway." Misty smiled, squeezing the Supreme against her a little harder.

_I hope that you see right through my walls_

_I hope that you catch me 'cause I'm already falling_

_I'll never let a love get so close_

_You put your arms around me and I'm home_

"Are ya feelin' alone?"

"Pardon?" Cordelia twisted in her arms to raise her eyebrow at her questioningly.

"The song."

The alchemist shook her head, wringing her fingers. "It's just a song, Mist. I liked the beat and the chorus is catchy. It's just a song."

"Right."

_I tried my best to never let you in to see the truth_

_And I've never opened up_

_I've never truly loved 'til you put your arms around me_

_And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go_

Misty took a step back, watching Cordelia squirm underneath her gaze. "What song played at your weddin'?"

The older blonde sighed and leaned back against the island, fingers curled around the edge. "I don't remember, to be honest. I don't think I want to." She laughed. "It didn't leave a mark on my soul, it musn't have been memorable. Though, I do remember that Hank was the one to hire the DJ, so maybe's that why. He didn't do much planning, but what he did, he messed up pretty bad." She grimaced. "Hank's golden touch. I should have taken Myrtle's offer for help, but I was too proud to accept it. I wanted to do it myself, you know? Myrtle was too close to Fiona for my liking. I wanted nothing to do with my mother."

"She didn't come?"

"Oh no, she did. After the ceremony. But she didn't say anything." Cordelia cocked her head to the side, eyes up with a faraway look in them. "No, she just leered, and walked away on tittering heels. I guess she got access to the mini bar."

"That's horrible."

The Supreme smiled. "I guess. At the same time, maybe it was a sign, a sign that it wouldn't work out between us."

Misty nodded, breath caught in the back of her throat.

OOOOOOooooooOOOOOO

"Elle sera aimée."

Cordelia's eyebrows rose up to her hairline as she turned to face the necromancer, standing in the greenhouse's doorway with a CD in her hands, holding it gingerly.

"If I remember well, I told you I wasn't good with languages." The older blonde said casually, before giving the girl a small smile. "But I'll forgive you if you speak like that again."

Misty shook her head, wild curls bouncing. "The song. That's what it's called."

"Oh, Misty. I won't be able to understand it."

"No, silly, it's in English. I just felt like watchin' ya melt in a puddle of language goo."

Cordelia scoffed and turned back to throw her gloves into a corner.

"Who's it by?"

"Maroon 5." Misty answered easily, sidling up to the Supreme's side, CD now twirling around her finger as she pulled the laptop to her side. "Zoe said these could go in there. Show me how?"

"What's maroon in French?"

Misty glanced back at her and grinned. "Bordeaux."

Cordelia smiled back and gently pushed the necromancer aside to aid her in entering the disc into the Mac. Once it pinged, Misty moved the alchemist aside in a flutter of hands and shawl, so that she couldn't see what she was about to play.

"Sit."

"Yes ma'am." Cordelia laughed, settling herself onto the nearest stool.

_It's not always rainbows and butterflies_

_It's compromise that moves us along, yeah_

_My heart is full and my door's always open_

_You come anytime you want, yeah._

"It's just a song, yeah?" Misty said softly, her blue-green eyes riveted on the Supreme, whose own dark ones had fallen to the floor.

"Yeah."

_Tap on my window knock on my door_

_I want to make you feel beautiful_

"Or maybe, I don't know. Maybe it's not just a song." The necromancer added in almost a whisper, tilting Cordelia's chin up, a heartbroken look fleeting on her features. "Music is an extension of the soul, isn't it?"

She wasn't answered.

"Isn't it?"

OOOOOOooooooOOOOOO

_Rushing and racing, and running in circles_

_Moving so fast, I'm forgetting my purpose_

_Blur of the traffic is sending me spinning, getting nowhere_

"I don't think I can do this. I'm not sure. Maybe. I don't know." Cordelia whispered. "I don't know." She gazed up at Misty, tears dotting her vision. "I don't know."

_My head and my heart are colliding, chaotic_

_Pace of the world, I just wish I could stop it_

_Try to appear like I've got it together, I'm falling apart_

_Save me, somebody take my hand and lead me_

_Slow me down, don't let love pass me by_

_Just show me how 'cause I'm ready to fall_

_Slow me down, don't let me live a lie_

_Before my life flies by_

_I need you to slow me down_

OOOOOOooooooOOOOOO

"Delia, let me help."

"No, I don't know need-"  
The necromancer sighed irritably and wrapped herself around the shorter woman, her hands hovering above the Supreme's, magick reverbrating through her fingers into Cordelia's hands, above the flowers blooming slowly beneath them. She noticed the older blonde wasn't paying attention to the plant anymore, her dark gaze fixed on her face, but Misty didn't say anything, afraid of breaking the air between them. Afraid of tiptoeing over a line Cordelia had crossed into the sand the day before.

It took a few long seconds, but the alchemist's sweet voice reached her ears.

Cordelia blinked. "Is that your song?"

"It's _your_ song,-"

_You've carried on so long,_

_You couldn't stop if you tried it._

_You've built your wall so high_

_That no one could climb it,_

_But I'm gonna try._

_Would you let me see beneath your beautiful?_

_Would you let me see beneath your perfect?_

_Take it off now, girl, take it off now, girl_

_I wanna see inside_

_Would you let me see beneath your beautiful tonight?_

"-And I mean every word of it."

OOOOOOooooooOOOOOO

Cordelia's leg jiggled nervously beneath the greenhouse's island as she waited for Misty to come down from their shared room.

She's chosen her last song.

Her fingers tapped an inane rhythm on her closed laptop, and her dark eyes slid around the room as her thoughts tumbled around in her head. _It'll work. It'll be fine. It'll work._

"Hey."

"Misty-!" Cordelia head whipped up and she jumped off her stool, taking the few steps left between them to stand chest to chest with the necromancer.

"Ya needed me?" Misty asked quietly, looking down at her Supreme with question in her blue-green eyes.

"Yes, sit." The older blonde ushered the girl to the seat by hers. "Please." She glanced down at her shoes, suddenly feeling very small, vulnerable, not ready to fly.

"What is it?" The swamp witch asked. "Did somethin' happen?" She began to stand up, but Cordelia's hand stopped her.

"No, no. Nothing happened. I just, give me a minute, yeah?"  
Misty nodded, frowning softly. She suddenly reached up and caught Cordelia's fingers in hers, running smooth circles over the back of her hand, reassuring her for whatever it was that was bothering the older woman.

Cordelia mirrored the movement unconsciously, her thumb running over Misty's knuckles. She abruptly turned sideways and opened her laptop with one hand, clicking play on the song she'd picked out.

"I'm getting it over with." She said to the necromancer. Misty's eyes trailed from the laptop back to the woman's dark eyes, and she nodded.

_Come just as you are to me_

_Don't need apologies_

_Know that you are worthy_

_I'll take your bad days with your good_

_Walk through the storm I would_

_I do it all because I love you, I love you_

_Unconditional, unconditionally_

_I will love you unconditionally_

_There is no fear now_

_Let go and just be free_

_I will love you unconditionally_

Cordelia was fidgeting, she knew it. She was fidgeting so bad and she just wanted to run out of the academy and never come back. _What if I'm wrong? What if I've read it all wrong?_ She began to imagine a new life in a faraway country, where no one would ever find her. She cocked her head as she heard Misty begin to hum to the song, and she turned with, disbelief in her eyes, to watch the necromancer sing along.

_She's singing along. She knows the song she knows the words she knows how I feel._

Seeing her face, Misty laughed softly. She pointed vaguely at the computer. "I've listened to it a few hundred times. I was debatin' on whether to use it or not. I'm glad ya did."

"I can do it, Misty." Cordelia blurted.

"Yeah?"

"Stop looking so amused." The Supreme whined. Misty stood to tower over her, her eyes filled with mirth as her fingers ran up Cordelia's sides. She cupped the alchemist's face, grinning.

"I love ya, Miss Cordelia Goode. And I'm glad ya can love me too, because I've been waitin' for this moment forever."

OOOOOOooooooOOOOOO

She was beginning to get hot, but she burrowed deeper into her comforter anyway, her hands placed around Misty's waist bringing the younger girl closer to her. She smiled softly as she felt the necromancer place a small kiss against her head, as she felt her hands find hers under the covers to grasp them, interlocking their fingers.

She'd kissed Misty first, and the swamp witch had tumbled in right after. Their day had been filled with stolen kisses, and the necromancer had easily pulled Cordelia to bed, earlier than she usually did. They'd been content with meeting lips until they were breathless, with pulling each other closer and with breathing the same air.

They had a lifetime to get further.

"We should get up." Cordelia whispered against Misty's collarbone.

"We should." Misty agreed, placing open mouthed kissed down her Supreme's jaw line until she caught her mouth in a scorching kiss.

Cordelia pulled away long enough to laugh breathlessly. "You're terrible."

_And there ain't no way-_

_I'm lettin' you go now_

_And there ain't no way-_

_and there ain't no how_

_I'll never see that day..._

_'Cause I'm keeping you_

_forever and for always_

_We will be together all of our days_

_Wanna wake up every_

_morning to your sweet face-always_


End file.
